SLEEPING TIME
by Yue.Lawliet
Summary: aku tidak pernah takut akan apa pun, yang aku takutkan hanya satu.. kau pergi meninggalkanku


**SLEEPING TIME**

Summary : aku tidak pernah takut akan apa pun, yang aku takutkan hanya satu.. kau pergi meninggalkanku

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: IF BY KANA NISHINO

**Code Geass **Disclaimer **CLAMP**

Rated:T – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance

Pairing : Lelouch x CC

* * *

><p>Ku eratkan mataku ketika malam tiba hari ini, tapi entah mengapa mata ini sama sekali tidak mau menurut. Aku mendudukan kembali tubuhku dan berjalan menuju sebuah balkon tepat dikamar yang kini aku tempati. Semilir angin dingin tak ku hiraukan, walau kenyataannya kemeja putih satu-satunya penutup tubuhku bukanlah apa-apa untuk melawan angin dingin bulan November.<p>

Aku menyeka rambut panjangku yang hampir menutupi wajahku. Bintang dilangit menemaniku malam ini.

"bukan… bukan ini yang aku inginkan.."

Perlahan aku menundukan wajahku, lutut ini bergetar hingga tak mampu menompang berat tubuhku, air mata yang akau tahan tak mampu ku bendung lagi.

"aku merindukanmu.."

Hanya itu yang bisa terucap di bibirku. Begitu cepat waktu berlalu setelah aku memberikan sebuah ikatan terkutuk padamu. Hingga kau dapat mengapai semua impianmu, menjadi seorang yang paling berpengaruh didunia, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menandingi seorang raja sekali pun. Zero.. orang-orang memanggilmu zero, tapi tetap kau adalah pangeran paling egois yang aku kenal.

Seumur hidupku yang tak pernah bisa aku hitung sampai saat ini, kau lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggetarkan hatiku.

Si.. sial.."

Air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti, entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku sangat bodoh dengan keegoisanku.

"aku.. hanyalah seorang penyihir"

Banyak wanita disekitarmu bouya. Shirley, dia gadis yang sangat mencintaimu, dia juga manis, gadis normal yang manis. Kallen, aku tahu dia juga menyukaimu, dia tangguh dan kuat, wajahnya juga cantik, dia cocok denganmu saat dimedan perang melawan para prajurit dari Britania.

Sedangkan aku...

Menjijikan.. tubuh ini, hanyalah sebuah manekin, dari jiwa yang telah mati namun tidak dapat mati.

"aku hanyalah seorang penyihir"

"kalau kau penyihir, aku adalah raja penyihir"

Sebuah suara baritone lembut kini mengalihkan perhatianku, seragam hitam violetmu masih menempel dengan jubah yang kini kau rapatkan, dengan tubuhmu yang lembut memelukku.

Mata violetmu memandangku tajam

"kau menangis?"

"baka.. siapa yang menangis?" hahh.. sifat jelekku kembali, bersikap dingin padamu yang kini menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut.

"lepaskan aku bouya.." tubuh tegapmu kini memelukku erat, seakan akan aku akan pergi menghilang dari sisimu. Tanganku masih kaku.. namun hatiku ingin sekali membalas pelukanmu, pelukanmu yang telah mengalahkan angin malam yang menusuk tulang.

"aishiteru.."

Kau bisikan mantra yang bahkan seorang penyihir sepertiku pun bisa takhluk dihadapanmu. Mantra ini begitu dalam hingga aku menangis dipelukanmu, dan membalas pelukan hangatmu.

"apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah kau dapatkan tapi otak bodohmu itu entah menangkapnya apa tidak. Sejak kau bilang aku tidak sendiri, sejak kau katakan tidak membenci salju, hatiku telah kau bawa pergi. Tapi apa bisa aku katakan?

"baka.." mungkin kini wajahku sudah merona, kurasa. Tapi apa kau melihatnya?

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, namun kau menangkapku kembali dan menggendongku, fakta yang aku dapatkan, ditubuh kurusmu ternyata tenagamu sangat kuat.

"kau berat juga Majo.."

Senyuman mengejekmu yang membuatku malu bercampur marah, tapi aku tidak membencinya.

"kalau begitu turunkan aku" tetap dengan nada ketusku aku menolak perlakuanmu, nenggendongku seperti pengantin baru.

"tidak akan.. "

Kau membawaku dan meletakanku diranjang hangat milikmu, ranjang yang aku kuasai sejak aku datang dihidupmu.

"laki-laki tidur dilantai" seperti biasa kalimat yang aku ucapkan sebelum kau juga ingin menguasai ranjang lebar ini. ranjang yang bisa ditempati dua orang.

"tidak.. malam ini sangat dingin"

Dengan tatapan agak nakal, Kau katakan malam ini sangat dingin, tapi dengan cepat kau melepas semua yang menutupi tubuh atasmu. Dan membuka semua kancing kemeja pinjaman yang aku kenakan.

"bukannya hari ini dingin?" tanyaku saat kau mulai melepas semua yang menempel ditubuhku

"karena itu, hangatkan aku.."

Bibir hangatmu menyentuh bibirku, hangat.. sangat hangat.. entah ini disebut apa? Namun selama hidupku, hanya kau yang bisa menghangatkan hatiku.

Malam ini kembali kita bersama, saling menghangatkan saling berbagi rasa kesepian.

"aishiteru bouya.."

.

.

END...


End file.
